Mew Mew Style
by BeingNormalSucks
Summary: Reupload of an old, cringe worthy fanfiction I wrote back in 2008. Written horribly in script format, contains a terrible self insert/mary sue, riddled with grammar errors and makes a lot of references/crossovers that don't make any sense. In short, it's just terrible and I'm surprised I was ever proud of it.
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;"Konichiwa, i'm Sumisaki Kathamarisu, i was a normal girl until a misteryous guy appeared and i knew my life wouldn't be the same /br /(annoying )teacher: ok, that was the homework for today, i wanted to introduce a new student to you, Usagi Sineki ( didn't know something better for a surname so... i'm lame...( by the way, everyone is being introduced in japanese order( family name and then first name))).br /br /Sineki: hi, i am Usagi Sineki, i moved from odaiba to harajuku, so here i /br /skip till breakbr /br /Kathamarisu: Hi Sineki, i am Sumisaki /br /Sineki: i am Usagi Sineki, nice meeting /br /Sineki spots something in Kathamarisu's /br /Sineki: what's that in your hand?br /br /Kathamarisu: oh that… idunno ( short for i don't know)it's there for a serval days, i can't get it off…br /br /Sineki: i guess i know what it is, i can explain you after /br /after schoolbr /br /Kathamarisu: hey wait for me!br /br /Sineki: oh, i was kinda( short for kind of) busy with that!br /br /Kathamarisu: ok what's the thing on my hand?br /br /Sineki: ok, that on your hand may be a mew mark, and i may sound like a mayor idiot, but i think you are mew blackberry, the 8th member. ( me: yep, berii and ringo are in the story too!)br /br /Kathamarisu: no, no, no. It makes perfect sense!br /br /Sineki: really, it does?br /br /Kathamarisu: it declares why i can't remove it...br /br /Sineki: ok, then i'll bring you to the café.br /br /Kathamarisu: /br /at the cafébr /br /Café Mew Mew was more busy then /br /ryou: finally! Youre back! Mind to help? It's full here! What took you so long?br /br /Sineki: well, i found the 8th member and you could be some /br /keiichiro: great! We need some help around here!br /br /ryou: tell the guests that we are /br /keiichiro: /br /ryou: GIRLS! BASEMENT! NOW!br /br /All girls: /br /ichigo: why were you screaming all over the place?br /br /mint: yeah why don't you ask, nice?!br /br /pudding: on my way sir, na no da!br /br /in the basementbr /br /ryou: girls, Sineki found out who the 8th member /br /7 girls: who? Who? Who?br /br /Kathamarisu: me, i guess...br /br /Shirogane: Kathamarisu, take /br /Shirogane handed her a yellow pendant with pretty pink /br /ichigo: don't worry, we'll teach you how to be a mew mew!br /br /Kathamarisu: thanks! But if i am a mew mew, then what red data animal am i?br /br /Shirogane: your animal has already been extincted, 3000 years ago to be /br /Kathamarisu: main point, got ADD can't concentrate on one thing really long, what animal?br /br /Shirogne: ancient egyptian house /br /Kathamarisu: ok, now i know what i can /br /Ichigo: erm... how did the ancient egyptian house cat extinct?br /br /Kathamarisu: in fact, the ancient egyptian house cat was a normal black persian cat, but since they were born, they got pure golden earrings and collars, after extinction of the ancient egyptian people, the cats got less spoiled, so they wern't like before anymore, that's how the ancient egyptian house cat /br /ryou: how do you know all that stuff?!br /br /Kathamarisu: make a presentation about ancient egypt twice and you'll learn something...br /br /"MEW MEW BLACKBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!"br /br /"MEW MEW ICHIGO METAMORPHOSIS!"br /br /"MEW MEW MINTO METAMORPHOSIS!"br /br /"MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHOSIS!"br /br /"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHOSIS!"br /br /"MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHOSIS!"br /br /"MEW MEW RINGO METAMORPHOSIS!"br /br /"MEW MEW BERII METAMORPHOSIS!"br /br /mew blackberry wore a blackberry purple version of ichigo's dress. (me: short but the only way how to discribe the dress, allways main point! Just like kathamarisu i have ADD and i am PROUD of it!)br /br /ichig/black: we have the same dress?!br /ryou: properably 'cause you both are /br /masha: chimeara anima, chimeara anima!br /br /Kathamarisu: we're on it!br /br /at the park so with the chimaera animabr /br /mew ichigo: let's get it hard!br /br /Ribbon Strawberry Surpri- - what is going on, do i hear a voice?br /br /?: I DIDN'T WANT TO TELEPORT YOU BUT ONLY ME!br /br /The chimeara anima got /br /Mew ichigo: is that... KISSHU?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!br /br /Kisshu: to get /br /Mew ichigo: from me?!br /br /Kisshu: no, cat, purple /br /Mew blackberry: who?! me?!/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Kathamarisu: WHAT?!

Kisshu: yeah you! You're mew blackberry right?

Mew blackberry: i sure am!

Kisshu: good, 'cause you have 2 special gifts.

Mew blackberry: and those are?

Kisshu: you can shapeshift and sense mew aqua.

Mew blackberry: so, you came all the way over here to ask me for help?

Kisshu: yeah, i need 2 mew aqua cristals to save our planet from total destruction.

Mew blackberry: fine Kisshu, i have decided to help you.

Mew pudding: bye, bye mew blackberry oneechan!

Mew ichigo: see you later nyan!

Mew Lettuce: till next time we meet!

Mew mint: you are coming back are you?

Mew zakuro: of course she is coming back, mew mint.

Mew ringo: see ya soon!

Mew berrii: zee you later!

* Kisshu en mew blackberry verdwijnen *

Kisshu: Taruto, Pai! I just found help!

Taruto: OLD HAG?!

Mew blackberry: EXCUSE ME, LITTLE MIDGET?!

Pai: Taruto, she isn't ichigo at all!

Taruto: whoops, that makes you old hag II. (II means the second)

Mew blackberry: I AM NOT OLD!

Mew blackberry: taruto, you're head, it looks like a tomato, you have a fever?

* mew blackberry holds a hand on taruto's forehead *

mew blackberry: ouch! It feels like you're on fire! * chibi style * COLD WATER! COLD WATER! QUICK QUICK MY HAND IS ON FIRE!

Mew blackberry: you'd better get to a docter!

kisshu: when he looks like an alien?! Are you nuts?!

Mew blackberry: what did you said about 2 minutes ago? I can shapeshift remember!

* Mew blackberry holds her hands towards taruto and turns him into a human *

Kisshu: i'll get you guys to Tokyo, when taruto is healthy again he will bring you back here.

Mew blackberry: hai, it's all gonna be ok taruto.

* Kisshu brings Mew blackberry and Taruto back to Tokyo *

bij de dokter

doctor: it's all going to be fine, but he still has his fever of 38 degrees.( Celcius, not Fahrenheit!)

Kathamarisu: so... he can get back home, nya?

doctor: yeah, he can.

Kathamarisu: ok, i'll see you later then!

* kathamarisu walks out with taruto and goes to Pudding's house *

Pudding: Kathamarisu onee chan! Who's he? No da.

Kathamarisu: he is your friend, Taruto.

Pudding: but, Taru-Taru isn't human at all! Na no da!

Kathamarisu: remember what Kisshu said? I can shapeshift.

Pudding: oh… right! I just forgot. Hey he's waking up! Na no da!

Taruto: puding chan! What in the world am i doing here?!

Pudding: Taru-Taru, Kathamarisu brought you here, so i have no clue either, no da.

* Kisshu and Pai appear out of nowhere *

Kisshu: hey midget how are ya?

Taruto: I AM NOT A MIDGET! Besides it's a bit better.

Pai: that's good, Pudding, would you keep an eye on him till he is better?

Pudding: hai! Na no da!

Kathamarisu: oh bugger! I was so busy with taruto that i totally forgot about your planet! Noh... how emberassing...

Kisshu: oh right, i wanted to give you this

* kisshu hands out a golden bell on a purple ribbon *

Kathamarisu: for me? Thanks!

Kisshu: it was all ryou's idea, for your getting late incidents... it makes you teleport and fly just like we do.

Kathamarisu: grrr... i know him for a hour, but i already know, i don't like him... but really thanks, i guess i can use it.

* Kathamarisu, Kisshu and Pai disappear *

Pai: this is where we located some mew aqua...

Kathamarisu: wait a sec... this is my school!


	3. Chapter 3

Kisshu: this is your school?

Kathamarisu: yeah, anything against it?

Kisshu: No not at all.

Kathamarisu: ok then, mew mew blackberry metamorphosis!

mew blackberry: ok, and now?

Pai: concentrate on a light blue, glowing ball.

Mew blackberry: kay, hey i think i got it!

Kisshu: try to get it to the surface.

Mew blackberry: ok.

Pai: that's it, that's mew Aqua.

Mew blackberry: Sweet! * yawn * i'm gettin' tired...

Kisshu: comes with the cat dna…

Mew blackberry: like i don't know that... * yawn *

* Pai mew blackberry and Kisshu teleport away *

next morning at 08.14

Kathamarisu: * yawn * OMG I'M GETTING LATE!

* Kathamarisu changes and runs of to school *

Kathamarisu: can't believe it, i'm in time!

Kathamarisu: hey nagato how are ya?

Nagato: hm? * looks up from book * fine, you?

Kathamarisu: has been worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi: hey kathamarisu!

Kathamarisu: hey.

Haruhi: could you please do something for me?

Kathamarisu: yea sure, what?

Haruhi: replace Mikuru Asahina at the concert of the sos brigade?

Kathamarisu: what do you mean? Did she lost her voice?

Haruhi: no, she isn't abled to dance, she fell with P.E. would you?

Kathamarisu: but what exactly happned?  
Haruhi: well, we had jumping, she fell, broke her left wrist and right ankle.

Kathamarisu: nope, you can't dance under SUCH a conditions...

Haruhi: well? Are you in or not?

Kathamarisu: count me in!.

Haruhi: thank you so much! We're practicing in room s 19.

Kathamarisu: ok, i'll have to call Ryou that i'm getting late, but i'm coming nyan!

Haruhi: did you happen to say nyan?

Kathamarisu: ehm eh… i said ja, that is dutch for yes.

Haruhi: ok, i almost thought you were acting like a cat!

Whew… almost got caught… Kathamarisu thought.

after school

Kathamarisu: hey, Haruhi, when is the concert exactly?

Haruhi: next week.

Kathamarisu: what?! next week?! I can't do that… how hard i will try…

Mikuru: come on, you can do it, kathamarisu! You just have to do your best.

Kathamarisu: ok, i'll try…

Haruhi: a human being makes mistakes, i don't mind if you make mistakes!

Kathamarisu: ok!

I'm strong enough to fight kimera anima, and find mew aqua, so why not for a concert? Kathamarisu thought.

Everyone did his/her best, after half an hour Kathamarisu knew how to dance the short version of hare hare yukai, and after one and half an hour she knew how to dance the long version.

Haruhi: let's stop for today! Tomorrow again!

Kathamarisu: Ryou said i had to come to Café Mew Mew right after practice.  
haruhi: is he a friend of yours?

Kathamarisu: no, he is my boss, ok say slavedriver. I work there…

Mikuru: Café mew mew? Is that the café with the cute uniforms?!

Kathamarisu: in my opinion, yes! If you want to come with me, i won't stop you!


End file.
